Dean Winchester and the (Not Really) Cats
by YamiAki96
Summary: Anon asked for Castiel and Crowley being turned into cats by a spell and Dean is the one that takes care of them. Cas is the one that is always in trouble.


Dean looked up, eyes searching for the witch that was just in front of them. She lay dead on the ground, his bullet in her head.

"You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Cas?" No response came from the angel. "Cas? Crowley?"

Dean sneezed.

"Um, Dean," Sam said. He sounded like he was about burst out laughing. Dean turned and his eyes widened.

Two cats stood in in a pile of clothes. One was tan with blue eyes and one was pure black.

"Cas?" Sam asked. The tan one tilted his head and meowed.

Dean couldn't help it. Between sneezes he laughed, deep and loud. Because this was hilarious. Both cats meowed indignantly.

"We have to change them back," Sam said. Dean smiled.

"I think they look fine." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean sneezed again.

"We'll have to get you some allergy medicine, too. Let's get them in the car."

They managed to scoop the cats up and carry them to the Impala. Dean looked Crowley in the eyes, seriously.

"If you scratch my seats, I will get you fixed so fast."

Sam had to drive because of Dean's allergies. Cas kept trying to climb into the front seat and Crowley hissed at every sharp turn. They stopped at a drugstore and Sam said he'd be back. He returned with a large bottle of allergy medicine.

He stopped again at a nearby pet store and came back with food, a litter box, and everything else they might need.

"I'll go start on the lore," Sam said, when they got everything brought in. "See what I can do. Keep an eye on them."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Do you really think I can't hear what goes on in your bedroom at night?" Dean blushed up to hairline and grumbled under his breath about how he was at least getting some.

* * *

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean yelled, when the tan cat jumped into his lap, causing his beer to spill on his bedsheets and clothes. Crowley hissed at the angry tone and nuzzled Castiel, comfortingly.

"Come on, get up. I have to change these now." They didn't budge. "I said, get up."

Dean jerked the sheets and the cats jumped. Crowley went smoothly to floor, but Cas landed on the desk. Papers and pictures went flying.

"Cas!"

There was more hissing and growling and apologetic meows as Dean angrily cleaned his room.

When he was done he threw himself on the now clean bed and glared at the ceiling. Castiel climbed onto the bed and nuzzled his face hesitantly, licking his cheek with his sand papery tongue.

"It's okay," Dean sighed, scratching his ears. "I needed to change them anyway."

Cas settled on his chest and purred contently. Crowley climbed up as well and curled up on Dean's extra pillow. Dean gave him a scratch and earned a huff.

"Fine, grumpy. Cas can get all my attention."

After a few minutes the dark cat nestled against his side and rubbed his head against Dean's neck.

Dean was surprised at how much he was actually enjoying it. The soft fur under his fingers and the vibrations of Cas's purrs. Maybe cats weren't so bad, after all.

Until the next morning, when Dean woke up with swollen eyes and sneezing his head off. He got up and stumbled to his desk for the allergy medicine. When he turn Cas and Crowley had curled up in the warm spot where he slept.

Dean went to get coffee, leaving them alone. When he came back, the room was a wreck again. He looked at Cas and cat ducked his head. Dean sighed.

"It's okay. I just won't clean it again until we get you back to normal."

It took Sam almost two weeks to find a reversal spell. In the time, Cas broke a lot of dishes, got stepped on ten times, accidently scratched Dean more times than the Winchester could count, and tore some sheets that were hung up to dry to shreds. Crowley had mostly laid around in front of the heater and in Dean's bed.

The demon turned cat did almost tear Dean's arm to ribbons when he yelled at Cas over the ruined things, then nuzzled and groomed the angel until he was purring contentedly.

"Finally found it!" Sam said, coming into the room. Dean shushed him. Cas and Crowley were curled up on his bed asleep, their heads resting on one anothers backs.

"We can do it in a few hours."

When Crowley teased Dean later about adopting a kitten from the animal shelter the Winchester glared at him.

"I'll still get you fixed."


End file.
